1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to icing compositions for baked and fried foods, and more particularly relates to icing compositions which are stable to heat and to freeze-thaw cycling.
2. Objects of the Invention
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved icing composition. Another object is to provide an icing composition which has improved heat and freeze-thaw stability. A further object is to provide an icing composition which uses xanthan gum and locust bean gum as stabilizers. These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent from the following description.